


The Chase

by LilacTaeyong



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacTaeyong/pseuds/LilacTaeyong
Summary: Short Lisoo fic





	

She stretched her arm out far from her body. She felt her muscles strain as he fingertips grazed the fabric of the other girl's shirt. But she slipped right out of her grasp, moments before she was about to grab a hold. 'Dammit' 

The other let out a joyous laugh, hair flowing behind her as she continued to run around. Lisa furrowed her eyebrows and continued to press on after her. Soon she found herself out of breath and her muscles felt like they were on fire. But still, she couldn't stop chasing. Jisoo seemed completely unaffected by the spontaneous game of tag and Lisa briefly wondered when she had gotten so damn good. Still, she pressed on, even when Jennie and Rosé were playfully shouting at her to give up in the 'stupid little game'

How could she, though? How could she just Stop? The irresistible sparkle that filled the older girls eyes as she ran away from her was almost enough to make her want to chase on forever, even with burning lungs and annoyed team members. But she did stop when management called out their names, telling them to settle down. Both girls came to a stop, wide smiles across their faces as they took in a gasp of air. They both found their way to each other, arms slung lazily around the other.

"Good game, you actually kept up today," Jisoo commented with a laugh as they pulled apart. Lisa laughed too and shoved the older away. She looked then, at the joyful face of the other. She felt a spark of happiness ignite inside her. 'God I love that smile'

The atmosphere completely dissipated when someone announced their stage was in a few moments. All the girl huddled together and noisy discussed how they think the show will go and how nervous they were. Lisa briefly thought back to warm summer in Thailand with no responsibilities and nothing but carefree happiness. She almost felt envy toward the people who still spent their summers like that instead of training day in and day out. Almost, though. Once she remembered who she was and what she was about to do her careful summer fantasies disappeared and were replaced with the same reacquiring dream of hearing people shout out her name. She smiled brightly. All that and more was just at her fingertips. And again she reached out, touching the same fabric from earlier.

"I don't think I can do this." She whispered in the other's ear as she tried to move closer to the elder. The dark haired girl looked at her with worry.

"What? Of course, you can. Are you crazy? You're ready, you've worked too hard for this!" The elder placed her hands on either side of Lisa's head, stroking the other's hair softly with her thumbs. "There really is no reason to worry, you'll do perfect." She promised. Jisoo stepped closer and placed a small simple kiss in the middle of Lisa's forehead. 'Why is my heart fluttering?'

They pulled apart as the management told them they needed to get into places. Lisa felt her heart stop and her stomach clench. This was it. As the lights went dim and the show programmers ushered them to the stage entrance Lisa couldn't help but smile. Finally, with a fist full of her lover's blouse and the screams of the awaiting crowd she knew, all her chasing was done.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I've had kinda just sitting in my drafts for awhile. I felt like it wasn't worth posting at first because it was really short but it's probably the best thing I've ever written so why not share.


End file.
